


You Can't Wake Up (this is not a dream)

by vibe_it_out (TideNightWalker)



Series: The Artists Trilogy [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: BAMF Team Flash, Cisco and Cait have powaaaassss, F/M, Jessie is a superhero, No more Zoom, after season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TideNightWalker/pseuds/vibe_it_out
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the defeat of Zoom, everything was quiet(er). Then, random and violent meta attacks started to pop up all over Central City. After months of nameless and faceless attacks, Team Flash finally has a face and a (Cisco-given) name. But will they like who the man under the mask is?<br/>(Title from "Gasoline" by Halsey)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. They Think I'm Insane (they think my lover is strange)

**Author's Note:**

> (Chapter title from "Strange Love" by Halsey)
> 
> Another Flash fic!
> 
> Man, Im spitting these left and right! 
> 
> This is finished, but will be updated next week. 
> 
> Camp, here I come!
> 
> As always, enjoy lovelies!

After months of strange meta cases, Barry and Jessie were tired.

So much had happened after Zoom's defeat: Jessie had speed, Wally knew Barry and Jessie were superheroes, Cisco and Caitlin unlocking their abilities, and now these buggy metas.

No one had been found at the scenes so far, and there was no evidence to who it was, or if the attacks were even connected.

Today was a thankfully quiet day, and Barry was lounging around S.T.A.R Labs. Wally was there too, fiddling with Cisco's new gadgets.

Barry frowned at the off energy in the room.

Ever since the Speed Force incident, he was more in-tune with his powers, and the energy around him.

"Wally, you okay?"

Said boy's head snapped up, and jerked away his hands sheepishly. "Yeah."

With a smile, he walked over to Barry in the med bay, and went to clap his back reassuringly, but was zapped with an electric shock. "OW! Dude, what was that for?"

Barry's suspicions were now raised. "Wally, run to the console."

Wally squinted. "Huh?"

"Run to the console."

Wally shrugged, and ran to the Cortex Console.

Only when Barry stared at him imploringly did Wally notice that the world had flashed by when he made his way to the console.

He had superspeed.


	2. I Sold My Soul To A Three-Piece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Chapter Title from "Hold Me Down" by Halsey)
> 
> Ok, so the third chapter will be up on Monday.
> 
> Enjoy!

Wally did not have superspeed.

After Wally ran around a bit more, the lightning trailing behind him cut off, and he face-planted.

Caitlin and Harry patched him up, and ran a few tests.

They deened that Wally was a meta who could use other meta's powers. He had to touch the meta, and he could suction up their powers for him to use.

Cisco dubbed him "Changeling."

Harry stepped to the side to call Jessie, and Barry headed into the Cortex to call Joe and Iris.

When he returned, Jessie was fussing over Wally, the latter muttering unheard reassurances.

"Jess, I'm fine!" Wally complained with a goofy grin. 

Jessie wraps her arms around him in a tight hug, and they sit there for a moment, Wally encasing her in his embrace.

Later that night, Cisco and Barry are the only ones at the Cortex when the meta alarm goes off.

Barry runs as fast as he can.

"Wait! Stop!" He spots a figure trying to escape the scene.

The figure stops. "Hello, Flash."

"Who are you?"

"No one you need to worry about."

Then, the figure ran off, white lightning streaking behind him.

This evil meta was another speedster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, i know. It's short, but it is a filler chapter, so....
> 
> Who are your guesses as to who the new evil speedster is? 
> 
> How's Wally's super hero name?
> 
> Find me on tumblr: tidenightwalker
> 
> Have a good weekend!


	3. I'm Meaner Than My Demons (Who Is In Control?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from "Control" by Halsey.

When Barry arrived back at the cortex, Cisco frowned at him. "Who were you talking to?"

 

"The meta that attacked." Barry panted, collapsing into a chair. "Cisco, what kind of metahuman attacked the substaion?"

 

Cisco's finger flew over the keyboard. "Uh... Fire-powered. Why?"

 

"He used speed."

 

"Like,  _speed_ speed, or speed?"

 

"My kind of speed."

 

"Fire and speed, huh? Weird."

 

"And not possible."

 

* * *

 

Next time "Confusion" (as Cisco dubbed him) attacked, Barry asked more questions. 

 

"Are you behind all the different meta attacks?"

 

A nod.

 

"How do you have all these powers?"  


 

"I take them."

 

He relayed his story to Team Flash later, half-breathless and tired.

  
"Taking powers? That's Wally's powers. What if..." Harry theorized.

 

"I'm not the villain!" Wally complained.

 

Jessie glared at her father. "Really, Dad?"

 

Harry shrugged. "It's a possibility."

 

Barry couldn't explain the similarities between Wally's and Confusion's powers.

 

He just hoped that they weren't one in the same.

 

* * *

 

 

The second next time they encountered Confusion, Barry planned an ambush. 

 

All of Team Flash was there (minus Wally, who had school tomorrow), with everyone except Barry and Jessie hiding in the shadows.

 

Barry and Jessie cornered Confusion on the rooftop that they were set up on.

 

"Flash and Miss Quick," Confusion said, mock bowing. "A pleasure."

 

Barry decided to revert to reasoning with him. "Why are you doing this?"

 

"Being good is boring, Barry."

 

Barry's heart leapt into his throat, and Jessie frowned.

 

Confusion smirked. "You've got the whole gang here, might as well reveal myself!"

 

With their cover blown, Cisco, Joe, Caitlin, and Iris stepped out of the shadows.

 

Confusion chuckled. "Trying to ambush me? Really?" He tugged off the mask of his suit.

 

"I think you need to rethink your strategy."

 

Wally was under the mask.


	4. Do You Feel Like A Young God?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from "Young Gods" by Halsey
> 
> Apologies! School's going in hyperdrive near the end of the year, and I haven't had much time. 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter!

  Barry could pinpoint the exact moment when Jessie’s heart ripped in half, and the point where it ripped into smaller pieces that got smaller and smaller.

 

  “Wally?” Jessie whispered hoarsely.

 

  Barry looked at the rest of Team Flash for their reactions. Joe and Iris had unshed tears in their eyes, Cisco’s mouth hung open and shock was permanently etched onto his face, and Caitlin looked sad.

 

  Confusion (because Barry refused to call him Wally now) shrugged a shoulder. “Eh. Kinda. Wally here is just my nightly hotel.”

 

  Jessie was now angry. “You’re  _ possessing _ Wally?”

 

  Confusion smirked, and shrugged. “That’s a little harsh, but I s’pose you can call it that.”

 

  Jessie lunged at Confusion, and sent a flurry of punches at his ribs. Confusion batted her away like an annoying fly. Cisco and Caitlin were next to try, sending waves of ice and vibes (as Cisco called them), which sometimes melded together. Confusion just vibrated, and the ice and vibes just absorbed into him.

 

  Apparently, there were more to Wally’s powers than they had thought.

 

  Cisco now attacked Confusion more one-on-one, but was grabbed by the neck. Confusion choked Cisco for a few moments, then threw him aside, knocking Cisco into Caitlin in the process.

 

  Confusion shot a vibe at Joe, who wasn’t even attempting to reach for his gun, and Barry knocked him out of the way.

 

  Iris stood off to the side, outside of the speed barriers they had set up, with their activator. “Barry!” She yelled, signaling that she was going to turn on the barriers.

 

  Barry sped out of the barriers, and Iris slammed the “ON” button. When Confusion tried to follow, he ran into the barriers, and was flung back.

 

  Groaning, Confusion pushed himself up, smirking. “Well, well, well. Well done, Cisco.”

 

  Iris winced. “Creepy.” She muttered, shivering. 

 

  Barry nodded. “Yeah. It’s not truly Wally, though,” then he raised his voice, “C’mon! Let’s get ‘im back to S.T.A.R!”

 

  Iris hit another button that released a strong knockout gas, knocking out Confusion, then hit the “OFF” button so Jessie and Barry could speed him back to S.T.A.R Labs. Iris watched them speed off with a heavy heart. They had planned to lock Confusion up, but now that they knew he was Wally, what were they gonna do?

  
  Iris sighed.  _ Poor Wally. _


	5. All We Do Is Drive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from "Drive" by Halsey
> 
> School has hit yet again! I was busy with homework, but here's the next chapter!
> 
> I'll try to update every weekend from now on!
> 
> Enjoy, lovelies!

  Jessie watched Wally in his cell with a slight frown.

 

   _He's Confusion.... But how?_

 

  Her thoughts were interrupted by Wally groaning awake. He blinked blearily, and then his eyes shot open in panic and surprise.

 

  "What the-?" Wally yelped. "Why am I in the pipeline? Jess, what's going on?"

 

  "I'll tell everyone you're awake. We'll explain everything then." Jessie replied, her heart breaking a bit when he called her Jess. She refused to meet his gaze, and walked out of the tunnel towards the cortex where all of "Team Flash" was (and had been, since this morning) waiting for Wally to wake up. All she needed was a short "He's awake" to get everyone to the tunnel.

 

  When they arrived, Wally was standing up, pacing. "Thank god. What's going on? Why am I in a cell?"

 

  Barry sighed. "Well, Wally, it's a long story..."

 

  Wally raised an eyebrow. "I'm locked in a cell, Bar. I think we got plenty of time.

* * *

 

  A while later, Wally was caught up on everything that had happened last night.

 

  He rubbed his ribs with a wince. "Jess pounded me. That's why my ribs hurt."

 

  Caitlin grimaced. "Let's get you checked out, Wally. If you're afraid of weird-ing out, I'll have Harry check you out with Joe in the room."

 

  Jessie frowned. "Why not have you check him out and have Barry and I watch him?" 

 

  Caitlin raised an eyebrow. "Leaving a potentially dangerous power-sucker with multiple powered people isn't the best idea, Jessie." Wally winced at the mention of "potentially dangerous;" he was still mildly guilty.

 

  Jessie nodded, still not looking at Wally. "Right. Sorry."

 

  Harry checked and patched Wally up with no freak-outs. They sent him back into the pipeline and took turns watching him until it was so late that the only people watching him were Caitlin, Cisco, Harry, and Jessie.

 

  It was Jessie's turn when Wally started to wince every minute or so.

 

  Now, he was groaning, clutching at his head and unable to talk or move from a mild fetal position.

 

  "Caitlin!" Jessie screamed. "Something's wrong!"

 

  Caitlin ran to the tunnel, and opened the cell, dragging Wally out to the med bay.

 

  Halfway there, Wally's eyes shot open, and he grabbed Caitlin's hand and flipped her over his shoulder.

 

  Jessie skidded to a halt behind them, eyes wide as Wally (no, Confusion) stepped closer and closer until she was backed against the wall.

 

  He narrowed his eyes at her, his eyes so painfully Wally's that her gut twisted and clenched in anxiety. 

 

  "What do you want?" She hissed, spitting in Confusion's face.

 

  He smirked. "You," he replied, and then her vision went black and she felt her body droop forward.

 

  Confusion draped her body across his shoulder and sped off.

* * *

 

  When Harry and Cisco found Caitlin unconscious, Jessie gone, and Wally's cell opened, Barry and The Wests were called immediately.

 

  Barry ran all around the city looking for them, Cisco tracked satellite footage, Joe checked traffic and city cameras; nothing showed up of the two teens.

 

  Caitlin was guilty, Harry and Joe were distraught, Barry and Iris hugged as they murmured their disbeliefs.

 

  Confusion hadn't just taken hostage of Wally; with Jessie in his hands (one of the people he card about the most)...

 

  He had just taken control.

 

 

 

 


	6. Low On Self-Esteem (so you run on gasoline)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from "Gasoline" by Halsey.  
> I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while! Never fear, summer (and inspiration) is here!
> 
> Enjoy lovelies!

    Jessie woke up to a moldy and dark room.

   Groaning, she blinked against the sharp slivers of daylight peeking in, and spotted a dark figure slumped against a post.

   "Wally?" She asked, shaking her chains.

_Oh. I'm in chains. Great._

   The figure groaned in response. "Jess?"

   "Wally! Thank god it's you! Are you okay?"

   "Yeah... Where are we?"

   Jessie slowly remembered last night's events, and scowled. "I dunno. Why can't you remember, Mr. I'm-Actually-A-Bad-Guy?"

   She heard the angry rattle of chains. "I'm not Confusion! He's- he's- he's possessing me!"

  Jessie barked out a sarcastic laugh.

  Wally hissed sharply. "Agh.... Get out... Of my.... Head!"

  _Slam!_ Wally's head jerked back into the quite metal pole.

   "Get out!" He started to scream. _Slam!_ "Get out!" _Slam!_ "Get-" _Slam!_ "-Out!" _Slam, slam, slam!_

   "Wally, stop! You'll hurt yourself!"

   Wally slumped forwards. "Sorry," he muttered.

   They sat in tension-thick silence.

  "Hey, how'd you get into those chains, Wally?"

  Wally's chains rattled. "Ya know, I don't know..."

   Suddenly, the door creaked open, revealing a short woman with rainbow hair.

   "Yo, you boss?" She asked Wally.

   Wally smirked. "Yes. Care to untie me?"

   Rainbow-Head nodded. "Gotcha."

   She freed Wally.

   "Hey, what about me?" Jessie frowned.

   Wally laughed coldly. "Foolish girl. With you here, Wally will willingly become my slave forever." He added a wink and mouthed "Go with it".

   Jessie huffed, and turned away to hide a smile.

   "Boss, you wanna execute your plan?"

   "Um... What is my plan again?"

   "It's _your_ plan!"

   "When.. Wally takes over, I forget things. Tell me my plan."

   Rainbow-Head rolled her eyes. "We were gonna lure the Flash and the rest of his buddies here by pretending you're Wally."

   Wally nodded. "Right. Of course. Go prepare the traps. I will call them on Wally's phone."

   Rainbow-Head nodded, and walked out of the room.

   Wally grinned, and pulled out his phone.

   He texted Barry to have them not pay attention to his call, but to go in the-

   "Do we have traps at the back or the front?!"

   "Front and middle only!"

   -the back door of 28 Frenton Avenue. He pressed send, then called Joe.

   "Wally?!"

   "Dad?"

   "Wally, are you okay?!"

   "He's got me and Jess at his hideout... Dad, I'm scared."

   "Where?! Where does he have you?!"

   "A warehouse on.... On... Frenton? I think it was Frenton..."

   "Okay, we can work with that!"

   "Dad?"

   "Yeah?"

   "Listen to Barry, not me."

    Wally pressed end call, just as Rainbow-Head walked in the door.

   "You lied! You ain't boss!"

   Wally grinned sheepishly. "Whoops."

   They started to fight, and Wally took Rainbow-Head down.

   He crouched down next to Jessie's chains and broke them.

   "Ok, they should be here any- aghhh!"

   Wally pulled away, clutching his head.

   "Argh- Run, Jess! Run!"

   Jessie ran, and ran. She ran to S.T.A.R Labs, and warned Team Flash.

   Wally stood up, no longer Wally.

   "Foolish boy! What have you done?!"

   Wally had ruined Confusion's plans.


	7. Everybody Wants To Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Title from "Strange Love" by Halsey)  
> Sorry this is late! I was busy during the weekend, and had no time to write!
> 
> But fear not, I have this chapter!
> 
> As you will notice, it is the final chapter! Please tell me if I should write a sequel to this! If you want me to make a sequel, it will most likely start back up in August, as I am taking a break for the rest of July. 
> 
> If you read any of my other unfinished series, those will continue until July 20.
> 
> Thanks again for reading, and as always,
> 
> Enjoy, lovelies!
> 
> And Happy Fourth of July!!!!

As Confusion screams in frustration, it gives Rainbow-Head enough time to wake up.

 

“Whaddaya want me to do Boss?”

 

“Leave.”  Confusion commanded. “I will kill them myself.

 

Rainbow-Head left.

 

That was Confusion’s worst mistake.

 

* * *

 

Jessie and the rest of Team Flash (including her father) creep silently through the back door of the warehouse.

 

Something snaps, and Jessie jumps.  _ It’s nothing. Just your nerves. Get it together, Jessie! _

 

“Jessie?” A broken voice asks, exiting from the shadows.

 

Detective West starts forward, with a startled but relieved “Wally!” until Jessie stops him. Joe frowns at her, and Jessie explains.

 

“He rarely calls me ‘Jessie’.” Jessie replies.

 

Wally’s hurt face morphs into a disgusted scowl. “Well, aren’t you smart, Miss Quick.”

 

Barry steps protectively in front of all of them. “Confusion, why are you doing this? What do you want with Wally?”

 

Confusion smirks. “Wally doesn’t know how powerful he is. He’s letting his powers go to waste!” He ignites lightning in his hand. “I just gave him the push he needed to truly use his powers. With Wally in my control, I can be a GOD!” Then, he throws the lighting. 

 

Barry stops it by siphoning its energy onto him. Jessie pushes the non-meta members of Team Flash back, and zips forward to help Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin.

 

The four of them are attacking with almost all they’ve got (c’mon, they can’t kill Wally) and nothing is working.

 

Jessie has a plan. She speeds around, whispering “Stop” to everyone except Confusion. Then, she stands directly in front of Confusion.

 

“What are you doing?!” Confusion yells, readying a ice blast.

 

“Wally.” Jessie replies sadly. “I know you’re in there.”

 

Confusion growled. “Wally is gone!” Then, he winced.

 

Jessie smiled sadly. “He’s in there.” She placed her hands gently on his cheeks. “You just have to let go.”

 

Then, Jessie kissed him.

 

Barry and Harry frowned.

 

When Jessie pulled away, Wally blinked.

 

“Jess?” He asked, frowning. “What’s happening?”

 

Then, his eyes rolled back into his head and he slumped into Jessie’s arms. 

 

Barry rushed to help her.

 

Suddenly, Wally started to thrash, and the speedsters set him down.

 

Wally continued to thrash until a bright white light came bursting out of his mouth and eyes. When the light faded, a man stood in front of Wally looking…

 

Exactly like Wally. 

 

He smirked. “Good job, super-losers. You just freed me of a burden! Ha!” Confusion tried to speed off, but he couldn’t.

 

Jessie and Barry stopped him.

 

“You’re going in the pipeline, Confusion.” Barry grinned.

 

“Forever.” Jessie added, with an equally enthusiastic grin.

 

They slammed their fists into Confusion’s face. 

 

The speedsters carried Confusion back to S.T.A.R Labs, and the Wests carried Wally back.

 

* * *

 

They celebrated later, except for Jessie, who sat vigil at Wally’s bedside.

 

He still hasn’t woke up.

 

No one knows when he’ll wake up.

 

Maybe he’ll never wake up.

  
  
**They don’t know, and neither do you.**


End file.
